Planes/Gallery
This page consists of the images and videos from the movie Planes, as well as the different teaser images produced in advance of the film's August 9, 2013 release date. Posters PLANES FILM VertPoster 550 11.jpg|Theatrical poster Planes_maxi_poster.jpg|Maxi Poster Planes_Romanian_Poster.jpg|''Planes'' poster in Romanian Planes-Poster-2u.jpg|UK Poster Planes-Flight-Stuff-Poster.jpg Come_Fly_With_Me.jpg A_Need_For_Speed.jpg Thy've_Got_Altitude_.jpg 46f7ae8.jpg|Spanish poster featuring Dusty and Skipper 7fdaa79.jpg|Spanish poster featuring Dusty and Ripslinger Brave Pizza Planet Truck - Pixar Post Screencap.jpg|Italian poster Lentsikat.jpg|Finnish poster RU.jpg|Russian Poster Planes_Poster_3.jpg Japanese_p..jpg|Japanese Poster - プレーンズ Planes-poster-five-planes.jpg Luft-Hoheit.jpg|German Poster Luft-Akrobaten .jpg|Luft-Akrobaten (The Flight Stuff) Über-Flieger (A Need For Speed).jpg|Über-Flieger (A Need For Speed) Wolken-Kratzer (They've Got Altitude) .jpg|Wolken-Kratzer (They've Got Altitude) Planes HK.jpg|Planes in Cantonese Version (飛機總動員 - 8月22日 飛到戲院) Czech.jpg|Czech Poster (Letadla) Planes 900x6001.jpg planes-samoleti-na-disni-plakat.jpg|Bulgarian Poster Metosim.jpg|Hebrew Poster 비행기 (飛行機).jpg|Korean Poster - 비행기 (飛行機) "Vintage" Posters Planes_vintage_poster_asia.jpg|China Planes_vintage_poster_germany.jpg|Germany Planes_vintage_poster_iceland.jpg|Iceland Planes_vintage_poster_india.jpg|India Planes_vintage_poster_mexico.jpg|Mexico Planes_vintage_poster_nepal.jpg|Nepal Planes_vintage_poster_us_.jpg|The United States of America Soaring Thoughts Prost.jpg With Teamwork The Sky's The Limit!.jpg Let Courage Fuel Your Adventures!.jpg Laughter Is The Only Fuel You Need!.jpg Friends Are The Wind Beneath Your Wings!.jpg Don't Be Afraid To Set Your Own Course..jpg Having A Bad Day? Laugh It Off!.jpg Be Courageous, It's Contagious! .jpg Make History, Soar To Adventure..jpg Make Every Day An Adventure.jpg Teamwork Takes You To New Heights!.jpg Courage Takes Flight.jpg 1 Week.jpg Some Planes Have So Much Baggage..jpg Let Your Courage Soar!.jpg Be Your Friend's Biggest Cheerleader!.jpg Tomorrow.jpg Own It Now.jpg Happy Thanksgiving!.jpg Travel With "Planes" 1.jpg "You Leave Me No Choice. I Swish My Cape At You.".jpg Travel With "Planes" 2.jpg Let Laughter Fuel Your Adventures!.jpg Teaser/Beta Posters Planes-teaser-poster.png|Teaser Poster Poster-xlarge.jpg Czech.jpg|Czech Poster (Letadla) Screenshots Planesdusty1.jpg A_pitty_as_seen_in_planes.jpg|Dusty gets ready to be launched Dusty and Bulldog.png Ripslinger 1.png|"This ought to be rich." Planes11.png|El Chupacabra and Franz Planes-596.jpg Rgb_35-0_230-00_dts_v001-0035_300dpi_10x17.jpg|Dusty on the aircraft carrier 11-0_100-00_dts_v002-0043_300dpi_10x17.jpg|Dusty in the stands 00-5_095-00_dts_v002-0104_300dpi_10x17.jpg|"Tell you what. I'll give you guys a head start!" 41-0_050-00_dts_v001-0059.jpg|Ishani and Bulldog 13-0_020-00_dts_v003-0264.jpg|Dusty goes over the ocean 10-0_100-00_dts_v001-0001.jpg|Dusty meets Ripslinger 08-3_620-00_dts_v002-0001.jpg|Skipper, Sparky, and Chug 07-0_305-00_dts_v001-0001.jpg|Dusty and his friends 01-3_010-00_dts_v001-0075.jpg BrentMustangburgerPlanes.png Disney-Planes-Trailer-6-1.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h17m44s58.png|Dusty meets Bulldog Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m09s81.png|Dusty and El Chupacabra Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m43s245.png|Ned and Zed Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m17s93.png|Rochelle Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m20s128.png|El Chupacabra serenades Rochelle Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h04m48s150.png|"You've gotta be kidding me." Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m50s22.png|Supercharged Dusty Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m13s89.png|Skipper Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m21s191.png|Ripslinger Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h04m37s19.png|El Chupacabra dancing Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h18m31s51.png|Skipper with binoculars Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m37s88.png|"I swish my cape at you!" Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h26m46s113.png|"I don't cry, I'm British!" Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m54s217.png|Dusty and Ripslinger face off Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h20m51s176.png|Dusty with Ishani Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h05m22s216.png|El Chupacabra sees Rochelle Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m23s48.png|Dusty soars over the Himalayas Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m35s173.png|Dusty goes through a train tunnel Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m20s226.png|Ripslinger pushes Dusty down into the desert Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h22m23s65.png|Dusty gets caught in a storm Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m14s218.png|Dusty crashes underwater Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m29s43.png|Dusty and Ripslinger race Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m35s33.png|Skipper's flashback scene Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m05s40.png|Franz Fliegenhosen Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m16s92.png|Dusty fends off Ripslinger's sidekicks Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h18m10s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m54s102.png safe_image.jpg safe_image-1.jpg safe_image-2.jpg safe_image-3.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m38s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m28s103.png|"It's a really compelling underdog story like Old Yeller!" "that's not an Underdog story!" "There's a dog in it!" Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h19m38s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m32s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m35s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h16m05s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h22m34s153.png|Ishani's reflection Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h19m49s72.png|The race begins maxresdefault.jpg|"I'm afraid of heights!" planes7.jpg~original.jpeg Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h22m36s173.png|El Chupacabra Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h05m17s159.png Planes-Pixar_02-580x323.jpg|Dusty gets launched off the aircraft carrier Safe imagejpg.jpg|"Or like fresh fertilizer on a field of dying grass..." vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m10s46.png| Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h05m19s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h23m13s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m24s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h23m36s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h17m41s69.png|Chug, Dusty and Dottie enter The Wings around the globe Time Trials Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m20s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h22m54s127.png|Himalayan Train vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h23m29s175.png Timthumb.jpeg|Bravo dodges an explosion vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h03m17s239.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h04m29s193.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m30s119.png|"You Really think you can beat me?" vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m40s218.png|Dusty barely crashes into the Train Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h26m29s201.png|"Oh Man, Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h26m26s166.png|That's Nasty!" Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h26m17s74.png|Ripslinger knocks down the outhouses Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m56s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h23m52s97.png|Aircraft Carrier Crew Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h17m47s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h17m35s225.png|"Wow!" Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m37s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m30s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h14m57s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h14m46s79.png|"Ah for Flying out loud!" Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h28m28s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m54s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m43s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m29s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m47s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h22m51s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m51s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m46s220.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h19m34s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h19m24s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h17m55s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h10m18s0.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h21m22s229.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m03s135.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m12s223.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m18s30.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m47s61.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h22m52s115.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m03s220.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m07s2.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h23m52s201.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m02s37.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m30s72.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m34s109.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h24m39s155.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h25m18s33.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h25m30s154.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h25m59s184.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h26m25s196.png vlcsnap-2013-07-08-17h26m37s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m46s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m39s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m34s34.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m25s196.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m10s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m59s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m57s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m46s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m38s106.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h28m22s192.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h16m55s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h29m27s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h29m22s33.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h29m17s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-15h29m11s181.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m24s153.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m26s189.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m42s88.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m45s122.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m48s152.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m50s173.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h03m09s104.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h03m12s127.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m20s28.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m22s60.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m33s170.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h05m04s226.png vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h05m09s27.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m32s73.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m36s115.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m42s175.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h26m59s87.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m06s153.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m16s253.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m26s93.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m42s7.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m46s39.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h27m54s132.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-17h28m18s118.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h05m54s36.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h05m59s83.png|Rochelle's appearance in the Australian version vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h06m02s112.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m00s180.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m23s156.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m29s211.png vlcsnap-2013-07-19-16h07m37s38.png Disneys-Planes.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h54m49s75.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h54m52s107.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m07s252.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m13s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m47s236.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m41s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m37s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m30s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m24s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m20s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m07s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m41s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m37s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m31s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m26s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m21s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m19s118.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h03m38s183.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h03m58s129.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h21m06s169.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m36s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m18s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m58s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m50s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m44s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m15s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h05m25s235.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h05m16s137.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h04m58s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h04m38s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h04m21s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h04m11s12.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h34m34s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h34m30s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h34m00s0.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h32m23s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h31m38s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h31m22s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h31m08s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h31m03s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h30m56s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h30m36s251.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-04h48m30s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-00h29m56s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-00h29m51s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-00h29m40s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-00h29m36s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-00h29m08s247.png Russian Rochelle.png|Russian Rochelle Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h17m59s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h51m37s183.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h51m32s134.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h50m57s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h50m50s229.png vlcsnap-2013-08-03-01h51m34s158.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-04h48m41s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h37m05s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h36m58s213.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h43m13s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h37m17s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h37m15s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h37m08s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h36m49s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-02-14h10m28s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-11h31m52s209.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-11h31m16s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-11h31m56s5.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-11h31m24s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-11h32m04s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-04-11h31m22s140.png Dusty in New York City.jpg screenshot_1.jpg screenshot_2.jpg screenshot_3.jpg screenshot_4.jpg screenshot_5.jpg Monks1.jpg screenshot_7.jpg screenshot_8.jpg Chinawall.jpg screenshot_10.jpg screenshot_11.jpg screenshot_12.jpg 14480 560006110722647 518668099 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h27m56s163.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h30m47s176.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h30m23s172.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h29m51s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h29m12s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h28m37s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h28m08s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h26m27s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h26m19s190.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h25m40s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h23m35s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h23m48s138.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h22m53s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h22m36s157.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h22m25s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h22m15s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h21m53s195.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h21m42s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h21m31s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h21m15s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h25m26s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h25m09s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h24m25s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-18h24m09s97.png Planes.2013.BDRip.X264-SPARKS.mkv snapshot 01.20.20 -2013.10.30 17.39.28-.png Planes.2013.BDRip.X264-SPARKS.mkv snapshot 01.18.59 -2013.10.30 17.40.32-.png Planes.2013.BDRip.X264-SPARKS.mkv snapshot 01.14.35 -2013.10.30 17.42.59-.png Judge Davis planes.png Judge Davis qualifier.png Screen Shot 2013-10-11 at 9.27.35 PM.png Entering_Lincoln.png At_Lincoln_Airport.png Ned_and_Zed_announcing_Ripslinger.png Ripslinger_in_Lincoln.png Ripslinger_landing_in_Lincoln.png Disney-Planes-Trailer-2-El-Chupacabra-and-Franz.png Character Images 128434c03d_pla_dusty_rolloutimage_v4-0_simp.jpg Planes_skipper_rollout_final.jpg Pla_ripslinger_rolloutimage_v2-0simp.jpg Pla_elchu_rolloutimage_v4-0simp.jpg Pla_rochelle_rolloutimage_v3-0simp.jpg 128434c05d_pla_bulldog_rolloutimage_v4-0_simp.jpg 128434c02d_pla_ishani_rolloutimage_v2-0_simp.jpg Planes_nedzed_rollout_final.jpg 128434c06b_pla_leadbottom_rolloutimage_v6-0_simp.jpg Planes_dottie_rollout_final.jpg Chug.jpg Bravo Echo.jpg Planes_roper_rollout_final.jpg Planes_colincowling_rollout_final.jpg 989651-disney-planes.jpg|Australian Rochelle Planes fred testot leila bekhti et mellisa theuriau seront les voix francaises 07-9dd33.jpg|French Rochelle Dusty (Дасти).jpg|Dusty (Дасти) El Chupacabra (Эль Чупакабра) .jpg|El Chupacabra (Эль Чупакабра) Ripslinger (Рипслингер).jpg|Ripslinger (Рипслингер) Skipper (Шкипер).jpg|Skipper (Шкипер) Ishani (Ишани).jpg|Ishani (Ишани) Bulldog (Бульдог) .jpg|Bulldog (Бульдог) Tanya - Russian Rochelle (Таня).jpg|Tanya - Russian Rochelle (Таня) "비행기"의 한국어 인물 이미지 ("飛行機"의 韓國語 人物 이미지) - "Planes" Korean Character Images 더스티 (Dusty).jpg|#1 : 용감한 (勇敢한) "더스티" 도티 (Dottie).jpg|#2 : 귀요미 (귀料미) "도티" 척 (Chung).jpg|#3 : 상남자 (상남者) "척" 스키퍼 (Skipper).jpg|#4 : 비행선생님 (飛行先生님) "스키퍼" 립슬링어 (Ripslinger).jpg|#5 : 세계 챔피언 (世界 챔피언) "립슬링어" 네드와 제드 (Ned & Zed).jpg|#6 : 허풍쟁이 쌍둥이 (虛風箏異 雙㪳異) "네드와 제드" 엘 추파카브라 (El Chupacabra) .jpg|#7 : 뚱뚱보 비행기 (뚱뚱補 飛行機) "엘 추파카브라" 로쉘 (Rochelle).jpg|#8 : 터프겉 "로쉘" 불독 (Bulldog) .jpg|#9 : 젠틀맨 (영어 - Gentlemen) "불독" 이샤니 (Ishani).jpg|#10 : 여신 (女神) "이샤니" Videos Trailers Disney's Planes - Teaser Trailer|Teaser Trailer Disney's Planes - Trailer 2|Trailer 2 Disney's Planes New Official Trailer Disney HD|UK trailer Disney's Planes Takes Flight|Take Flight Disney's Planes - American Airlines Exclusive Trailer|American Airlines Exclusive Trailer Disney's Planes - On Blu-ray Combo Pack and Digital HD Nov 19!|Blu-ray/DVD and Digital HD trailer TV Spots/Commercials "Something's Different About American" featuring Disney's Planes|"Something's Different About American" commercial Disney Planes, in a Target near you!|Target commercial Disney's Planes - In Theatres in 3D August 9|TV Spot 1 Disney's Planes - In Theatres in 3D August 9-0|TV Spot 2 Disney's Planes - In Theatres in 3D August 9!-0|TV Spot 3 Disney's Planes - "Meet The Racers"|Meet the Racers Disney's Planes Presents Dusty's DREAM of Racing!! - Official Video Disney's Planes Presents Dos And Don'ts Of Flying - Official Video Disney's Planes Official Promo 1 - Disney India Disney's Planes Official Promo 2 In Cinemas August 23rd, 2013 Disney India Disney's Planes Official Promo 3 In Cinemas August 23rd, 2013 Disney India Disney's Planes Presents The Good, The Bad And The Dusty!! - Disney India (Official) Disney's Planes Official Promo 5 In Cinemas August 23rd, 2013 Disney India Clips Disney's Planes - Sneak Peek|Sneak Peek Disney's Planes Extended Sneak Peek|Extended Sneak Peek File:Planes - Dusty Meets El Chupacabra Clip|El Chupacabra Clip File:Planes - Bulldog Shamed Clip|Bulldog Shamed File:Disney's Planes "El Chupacabra Meets Rochelle" Clip|El Chu meets Rochelle File:Planes (2013) - Dottie's Warning HD|Dottie's Warning File:Planes - Dusty Flies To The Taj Mahal|Dusty and Ishani fly to the Taj Mahal "Planes" Movie Clip Disneytoon's 3D Animated "Planes" Exclusive "Planes" Clips Planes clip - Disney - Rochelle meets El Chu Jessica Marais Only at the Movies September HD|El Chupacabra Meets Rochelle clip (Australian version) "Takeoff Tuesday" Character clips Disney's Planes - Meet Dusty|Meet Dusty Disney's Planes - Meet El Chupacabra|Meet El Chupacabra Meet Ishani - Disney's Planes|Meet Ishani Meet Ripslinger - Disney's Planes|Meet Ripslinger International Planes Official Trailer 3 (2013) - Dane Cook Disney Animated Movie HD|Australian Trailer Disney's Planes Teri Hatcher attends OFFICIAL Special Screening Disney HD|Teri Hatcher attends OFFICIAL Special Screening Storyboards Planes Storyboard - Robb Pratt.png Planes Storyboard - Robb Pratt - 2.png Planes - SQ 43.png Category:Galleries Category:Planes